Take your chance
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Cena pós-cirurgia do Booth...epi 4x25 - FIC ONE-SHOT


**Título: Take your chance****  
****Autor: Fernanda****  
****Categoria: B&B, ****Missing scenes****, epi 4x25****  
****Advertências: Nenhuma****  
****Classificação: PG-13****  
****Capítulos: um****  
****Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No****  
****Resumo: Cena pós-cirurgia do Booth...**

Temperance entrou na sala de cirurgia para acompanhar Booth, conforme o pedido dele, mas sua angústia era visível. O Cirurgião perguntou se ela estava bem.

_ A senhora não me parece bem, Doutora Brennan. Tem certeza que quer mesmo participar ? Geralmente não aconselhamos acompanhar a cirurgia de quem amamos, eu, por exemplo, jamais poderia operar minha esposa.

_ O senhor está enganado, Doutor. Ele é meu parceiro, trabalhamos juntos, é só.

O médico não pareceu acreditar muito nas palavras dela, mas não retrucou. A cirurgia teve início e eles não conversaram mais. O tumor era grande, o médico retirou tudo e verificou novamente os reflexos do paciente. Nenhuma área vital tinha sido afetada.

Quando acabou Temperance respirou aliviada. Booth tinha passado bem pela cirurgia, agora eles teriam que esperar o resultado da biópsia do tumor retirado. Se fosse benigno ele ficaria bem, mas se fosse maligno, além de ter que passar por um tratamento terrível envolvendo radio ou quimioterapia, ele provavelmente teria o tumor novamente daqui a poucos anos. E essa hipótese ela nem queria cogitar, pois seria fatal.

Ela foi até a sala de espera dar a notícia a seus amigos. Ângela a abraçou e os outros se entreolharam aliviados. Sweets estava mais calmo, mas só agora ele tinha percebido como gostava desses seus dois pacientes em especial. Temperance se despediu e prometeu telefonar para Ângela dando notícias, mas agora ela queria estar no quarto quando ele acordasse.

Ela abriu a porta com cuidado. Ele dormia, o efeito da anestesia não passaria antes do anoitecer. Ela se sentou ao lado da cama e pegou a mão dele. Acabou adormecendo.

************************

Acordou com Booth tendo convulsões. Ela apertou rapidamente o botão da emergência. O quarto foi tomado por médicos e enfermeiras apressados. Ela se afastou em direção a parede e mordeu o lábio. Sabia que isso era um mau sinal. Começou a chorar baixinho. Ele não podia morrer ! Uma enfermeira veio retirá-la do quarto.

_ Por favor, a senhora deve esperar lá fora !

_ Não ! Me deixa ficar ! Ele quer que eu fique !

_ Sinto muito. São as normas do hospital !

Temperance saiu. Fora do quarto ela encostou-se à parede e começou a relembrar seus últimos momentos com ele. Ele disse que não poderia ser um mero doador de esperma, disse que teria que participar da vida da criança. No fundo ela sabia que ele diria isso, e no fundo era o que ela mais queria. Lembrou-se de seu último pedido e estremeceu. Isso não podia estar acontecendo ! Ele não podia morrer, ela não queria um filho nessas circunstâncias.

Suas últimas semanas ao lado dele começaram a passar por sua cabeça como um filme. Quando ele a ensinou a patinar, quando ele se anulou por causa de seu irmão, quando a fez acreditar ter feito uma coisa má, saindo sem pagar de um bar. Ela sorriu. Mais tarde ele tinha confessado que tinha pagado a conta, afinal ele era um agente federal. Não pegava bem fazer uma coisa como essa.

A saída de uma das enfermeiras interrompeu seu devaneio. Temperance secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e a encarou. Ela tinha um olhar de pena, e Temperance sufocou um soluço, aquele olhar só podia significar uma coisa. Tudo estava acabado, sua vida estava acabada, não saberia viver sem ele. A enfermeira disse apenas duas palavras: sinto muito. As lágrimas voltaram a cair e grandes soluços sacudiram seu corpo. Ela abraçou a si mesma e entrou no quarto. Ele parecia tão sereno deitado naquela cama. Ela debruçou-se sobre ele.

_ Volta, Booth ! Você não pode fazer isso comigo ! – ela o sacudiu e o abraçou pelo pescoço, levantando-o parcialmente da cama. – Você não pode morrer ! Não pode !

Os médicos a olhavam consternados, mas nada mais podiam fazer. Ele havia sofrido um derrame fatal. Temperance deitou-se ao lado dele na cama e o abraçou, num choro convulsivo. Tinha acabado de perder a sua única chance de ser feliz. Tinha perdido o homem de sua vida.

************************

Temperance acordou sobressaltada. Estava no quarto do hospital e a primeira coisa que seus ouvidos registraram foi a voz dele. Só podia estar delirando. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou Booth. O sorriso dele estava ainda mais lindo do que ela se lembrava. Ela o encarou confusa, depois olhou para o aparelho ao lado da cama que registrava os batimentos cardíacos dele, tudo funcionando normalmente. Teria sido um pesadelo ?

_ Hei. O que foi ? Você parece assustada ! – ele comentou sorrindo. – Eu acho que passei pela cirurgia, ou você é um anjo ? - ele brincou.

Ela começou a chorar e o abraçou com força, deixando-o ainda mais espantado.

_ O que foi ? Bones, o que aconteceu ? O tumor é maligno, é isso ? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Não ! Quer dizer, ainda não temos como saber... O resultado da biopsia demora... Eu só... – ela suspirou e tentou enxugar as lágrimas. – Eu sonhei...

_ Você sonhou ? Sonhou com o que, Bones ?

Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos dele. O que faria se jamais visse esses olhos castanhos novamente ? Estremeceu ao pensar nisso e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, recomeçando a chorar. Booth ficou realmente preocupado.

_ Temperance, você está me assustando ! – ele disse baixinho. – O que foi ? O que você sonhou ?

_ Que você tinha morrido... – ela respondeu com a voz abafada, pois continuava agarrada a ele.

Ele sorriu, então era isso. Ele a apertou com força. Jamais esperaria uma reação dessas da parte dela, por isso resolveu aproveitar sem questionar. Ela continuou.

_ Eu sonhei que você tinha morrido e eu tinha perdido a chance de dizer como eu me sinto... Eu nunca disse que... Bom, eu pedi a você para ser pai do meu filho... Eu não consigo imaginar mais ninguém... Eu... – ela atropelava as palavras.

Aquele assunto novamente. Booth interrompeu. Ele a afastou de seu pescoço para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Enxugou as lágrimas dela com os dedos e segurou seu rosto.

_ Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso... Eu pensei muito, Bones. Não posso ser apenas um doador. Jamais poderia, ainda mais de um filho seu. Eu sinto muito...

Ela o interrompeu com um beijo. Booth ficou surpreso, mas correspondeu sem pensar. Ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou com paixão, entreabriu seus lábios, sua língua lutando com a dela.

O beijo foi longo e quando ele a soltou seus olhos brilhavam. Booth não disse nada. Ela sorriu.

_ Eu te amo, Booth ! Eu percebi isso quando te perdi... Quero dizer, no meu sonho eu te perdi, mas serviu como um aviso...

Ele arregalou os olhos, não esperava uma confissão dessas quando voltasse da anestesia. Imaginava que teriam uma conversa constrangedora sobre doação de esperma.

_ O que você está dizendo... Você disse que me ama ?

_ Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim... Sinto muito por dizer isso assim, mas... Desculpe por te pedir aquilo, Booth. Eu só... Não quero um filho se não for seu, mas entendo e respeito sua decisão.

Ela baixou os olhos e tentou se levantar da cama, mas foi impedida por ele que segurou seu pulso. Ela o encarou e viu seu sorriso.

_ Quem disse que eu não sinto o mesmo, Bones ?

Foi a vez dela o olhar espantada.

_ Acredite em mim, você nunca foi muito boa em analisar os sentimentos das pessoas, ainda mais os meus... – ele a puxou para que se sentasse na cama novamente. - Eu te amo, bobinha ! E todo mundo já percebeu isso, menos você ! Eu só disse não pra esse seu projeto maluco por causa das suas condições. Eu não quero ser um doador de esperma ! Eu quero criar esse filho junto com você !

_ Você aceita ? – ela perguntou ainda insegura.

_ Claro que eu aceito ! Mas nas minhas condições...

Ela sorriu e enxugou o restante das lágrimas.

_ E quais são as suas condições, Booth ?

_ Sem Clínicas de fertilização... Apenas vamos fazer isso do jeito tradicional, ok ?

Ela o beijou novamente.

_ Combinado.

FIM


End file.
